Cannibal
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Jace,clary,Magnus,and Isabelle get bored on a rainy day and decide to create new runes. what happens when they test it out on Alec? Cannibalisam! Based on Kesha's Cannibal, ratd T for my paranoia...


**I know this is kind of long for a song story,but i had to set it just go with it...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jace, I'm bored!" Jace rolled his eyes,<em>

"Well what do you want me to do about Izzy!" Magnus glanced up at the bickering pair, and then went back to painting Clarys nails. It was a rainy day at the institute and everyone was bored, except for Alec who was in the kitchen raiding the freezer.

"I know what we could do!" Jace and Isabelle stopped and looked at Magnus. Jace groaned thinking of the things Magnus would want to do. Magnus frowned and scrunched up his face.

"We could create new runes to play pranks on people!" Jace was surprised, he thought Magnus would have wanted to go shopping, but even the rain can put a damper on shopping. They discussed what kind of runes they could make.

"I've got one!" cried Isabelle. The whole party turned toward her.

"When you put the rune on, the last song the person listened to the person will wake up singing." They all laughed at first, and then realized its potential.

"So who is the poor soul that we can pull this prank on?" Magnus inquired after Clary drew up the rune. Just then Alec walked in the room holding a piece of toast. Everyone turned to stare at Alec, who stood there completely unaware.

"What? What's everyone staring at?"Alec mumbled through his toast. Magnus smiled and hugged Alec,

"Nothing, darling, nothing!" Magnus shoved Alec out the door. Magnus laughed and spun around to face the others.

"I've got a plan."

"Magnus, go home, I need to sleep!" Alec cried after finishing playing their fifth tennis game. Magnus flipped his hair and smiled.

"Okay, I'll leave!" Alec frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow; he never got rid of Magnus _that _easy.

"I'm just going to have a little chat with Clary, have a nice sleep!" Alec shook his head as Magnus, practically pranced off the tennis court. Alec slowly trudged over to his room where, standing at the door, he saw his sister. Isabelle, Isabelle.

"Go away." Alec glared at her.

"Oh come, just this one song." At 'oh' Alec put his hands over his ears and cried,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" and ran into his room, then locked the door.

Isabelle sniffed a little, and then started to cry. Alec sighed and opened the door for Isabelle who instantly stopped crying and pranced into his room. Alec flopped down on the bed and waited for the ear buds to enter his ears. When Isabelle finally put her Ipod on Alec frowned at the song and at the end was asleep. Isabelle smirked and called out in the hallway,

"Clary! He's out cold!" Clary walked in quietly and drew a rune on Alec's chest.

"Is it done?" Magnus crowed as Isabelle and Clary walked in the kitchen smiling. They both nodded. Magnus whooped and Jace yawned. Clary hugged Jace and said,

"Now all we have to do is wait a few hours!" Magnus sighed, went over to the tv, and turned on Law and Order.

"I'm telling you, the murderer is the home owner!" Jace cried, Isabelle rolled her eyes, and the usual fight began. Magnus shook his head, and looked over into the kitchen.

"Alec! You're awake!" Everyone turned over to look at Alec, who had his head in the sink. He lifted his head up and ran his finger threw his hair.

"Yeah, but I don't feel so," He shook his head and sort of made a "Rah." sound. They all blinked and looked at each other.

"Izzy," Jace cocked his head and looked at Isabelle,

"You did put on the F.U.N song right?" Izzy nodded, Jace sighed,

"Your IPod was still on shuffle, when you started it though, wasn't it." Isabelle nodded. Just then Alec and Isabelle's parents walked in, with Clarys parents, and Maia. Magnus swore, and clary, Isabelle and Jace sort shrunk down.

"Alec, is everything okay? You're usually asleep by now." Maryse lightwood commented. Alec 'rah''d again, in response. Clary, Izzy, Jace, and Magnus all ran over to the party that had just entered and explained as quickly as possible.

"Isabelle, what was the next song on your IPod?" Luke asked, politely.

"I think, it was, Cannibal." Magnus groaned, along with Clary and Jace. They all looked over at Alec, who had turned around to face them, this hungry look on his face. Alec approached Magnus, who was frozen in terror.

"_I have a heart I swear I do  
>but just not baby when it comes to you<br>I get so hungry when you say you love me._

_Hush, If you know what's good for you  
>I think you're hot I think you're cool<br>You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school  
>But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus<br>Now I'm gonna eat you fool!" _Alec lunged for Magnus, who dodged and shouted

" RUN!" The whole family turned tail and ran. The lights started to flicker on and off (and will stay that way the rest of the story!) Alec followed behind still singing.

"_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
>then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<br>__Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
><em>_I eat boys up, you better run!" _The family entered the living room and everyone gasped. Alec was standing on the couch arms spread out, and singing, his voice echoing around the room

"_I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>I am!<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)  
>(I'll eat you up)"<em> The lights went out then, when they came back on a second later, Alec stood a few inches away from Magnus, _  
>I am<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>I am!<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)" _Alec smiled, and put his hands behind and rocked back and forth slightly,

"_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
>That's when the hunger really gets me." <em>When Alec said really, he rolled his eyes ever so slightly to emphasize the word.

"_Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
>I want your liver on a platter<br>Use your finger stir my tea  
>And for desert I'll suck your teeth<br>Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
>Yep, I'll pull a Jeffery Dahmer" <em>Again, the family ran for their lives as Alec advanced on them._  
>"I eat boys up<br>Breakfast and Lunch  
>Then when I'm thirsty<br>I drink their blood  
>Carnivore Animal<br>I am a Cannibal  
>I eat boys up<br>You better run!" _The family turned around to see Alec in the hallway, behind them, following slowly. As he came forward with each step, they backed up one. Luke and Maia both whimpered lowly.

"_I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>I am!" <em>The lights went out again and when they came back on, Alec had disappeared._  
>"I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)<br>(I'll eat you up)" _Alec suddenly appeared in front of Magnus, a hungry smiled spreading across his lips. Magnus screeched and ran. Alec followed at an alarming pace.

" _I am  
>I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)<br>I am!  
>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)<br>(I'll eat you up)" _The family stopped in the living room again, checking behind them to see if Alec was behind them or not, and of course he wasn't. They turned to face the couch where they knew he would be. Alec stood there smiling, lifted his head to the ceiling and started to howl.

"_Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo  
>Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo<br>Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo _" Maia and Luke covered their ears and shook their heads. Maryse Lightwood yelled over Alec's howling, that his howling was a mating song for the werewolves._  
><em>_"Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo  
>Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo<br>Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo _

_Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo _

_Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo" _Alec glared down at the party before him, as Luke and Maia recovered, he jumped down off the couch and approached them singing, his eyes a blazing fire red,

"_I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>I am!<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)  
>(I'll eat you up!)" <em>Magnus groaned and dashed out the room as Alec lunged for him, the family watched Alec chase Magnus.

"_I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>I am<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)"_  
>Alec finally caught up to Magnus and tackled him to the ground. Everyone gasped as Magnus hit the floor. Magnus, horrified, looked up at Alec.<p>

" I love you" Magnus gasped as Alec leaned in and whispered, which made Alec giggle,

" I warned you," Everyone closed their eyes, including Magnus, afraid of what was about to happen.

" RAH!" Then he was gone.

Everyone rushed to Alec's room, where they found him, curled up in a ball, fast asleep.

The next morning, everyone awaited Alec's arrival. When Alec did finally get up, they all came around him asking if he remembered anything. He just backed out of the kitchen, and mumbled something about meeting Magnus, then he dashed out of the room. When Alec got Magnus's, Magnus buried him in a hug,

" Magnus, please, I can't breath!" Magnus let go, and laughed as Alec caught his breath.

" Jeez, Magnus, it's like my Aunt Matilda all over again!" Magnus smiled, and brought Alec inside,  
>" Magnus what happened last night?" Magnus froze, and replied,<p>

" I think you should ask your parents," Alec nodded and Magnus mumbled under his breath,

" My little Cannibal."

* * *

><p>Ta-dah!what do you think? You do not, know how hard it was to find the right lyrics to this! Anyways, Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


End file.
